


Lying in the Sun (Drabble Collection)

by ourspecialtonight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Light Angst, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko barely sleeps and loves having his hair touched I will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspecialtonight/pseuds/ourspecialtonight
Summary: Collection of drabbles, mostly centered around Zuko. Some more experimental than others.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102





	1. Missing Touch

The topknot gave Zuko headaches, but it was expected of the Fire Lord. When he closed his door behind him at the end of each day, letting it down was the first thing he did. When he was young, his mother used to run her fingers through his hair to soothe him. He shaved most of it off when she disappeared. One less thing to miss. 

He changed out of his stiff garments and got in bed, then teased out the tangles in his hair with his fingers. His nails felt nice against his scalp. But it wasn’t the same. 


	2. Emotional Support Bison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Appa's POV

Appa sleep outside. Warm enough, not hot. Belly full. Nighttime good. Best Boy sleep in cave with Good Girl and Loud Boy and Strong Foot Girl. Best Boy say big day soon. Comet soon. Appa have job to do. Appa help. Appa ready. 

Tall Sad Boy come outside. Sad Boy hug Appa tight.

“I’m scared, Appa. I don’t know if I can do it,” Sad Boy say quiet. “What if I let everyone down? What if I fail?” 

“Raaa.” Appa big and soft, good for hug. Fur good for dry tears. Appa have job to do. Appa help. Appa ready. 


	3. Letter from Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets a letter from Ba Sing Se.

Dear Zuko,

I’ve been experimenting with this blend for a while, and I think it’s nearly ready. I worry that the lychee is still overpowering the hibiscus. Would you do me the honor of taste-testing it? I recommend a drop or two of honey. And there’s no caffeine, of course, so it won’t keep you up. 

Have you been sleeping enough?

I don’t read the paper much, but I listen to my customers talk. Tales of the Fire Lord’s kindness and courage are reaching all the way to Ba Sing Se. I am so proud of you. 

Love,

Your Uncle


	4. Letter to Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking for help is hard. 
> 
> (Can be read as platonic or romantic, pick your poison)

Katara,

How are things down south? I heard your waterbending school is finally up and running. I’m really happy for you. I know you worked hard on it. 

Things here are okay. There’s so much to do, sometimes it’s hard to find a minute to rest. I’m sure you know the feeling. 

I know we were planning a trip to Ember Island next summer, but is there any way you could come a little sooner? If you’re too busy, I understand, but 

~~ I wouldn’t ask if I weren’t ~~

~~ I know I don’t deserve ~~

~~ I’m so lonely ~~

I miss you.

Z


	5. Not My Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko visits Azula before a trip.

“Hey, Azula.” Zuko settled against the wall in the chilly hallway.

She lay on her cot facing the wall and said nothing. 

“I brought you something.” He slid a bag of sweets between the bars and tossed it in her direction. It bounced off her back and fell to the floor. 

“I came to tell you I won’t be visiting for a while. I found out there’s a chance Mom is still alive, in the Earth Kingdom. I’m going to go look for her.”

Azula turned over to face him, her eyes hard and tired. 

“She’s your mother. Not mine.”


	6. Midnight Pai Sho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph and Zuko can't sleep, so they find a way to pass the time.

“Sparky?”

“Yeah.”

“What are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep. What are you doing up?”

“Sokka and Suki were being gross next door. I had to get out of there.”

“Mm.”

“Why can’t you sleep?” 

“I have bad dreams, sometimes.”

“Oh.” Toph sat next to him on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. “So this was your family’s summer house? Must be weird to be back here.”

Zuko was silent for a minute. 

“There’s a Pai Sho set around here somewhere. Want me to teach you how to play?”

“That weird old-man game? Hell yeah!”


	7. Breakwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being a good friend means not trying to make everything better.
> 
> (This one really wanted to be a full scene, it was not easy to wrestle it down from 300+ words!)

Katara gradually learned that Zuko would talk, if she didn’t push. So when she found him sitting on the breakwater one night, chin resting on one knee, she didn’t ask what was wrong. They just watched the waves. 

“I’ve spent so long believing I deserved it,” he said finally. “But I look at Aang and Toph now… no thirteen-year-old could possibly deserve that.”

“You were just a kid.”

“I was.” His voice broke. 

Katara resisted the urge to bend his tears away for him. Tears could heal as well as spirit water, and these ones belonged to Zuko by right.


	8. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the dragons was a deeply spiritual experience for a fire nerd.

The two dragons’ multicolored flames are so beautiful that they bring tears to Zuko’s eyes. They breathe the fire into existence as naturally as a flowing river. This flame arises from pure, undiluted intention, not anger or vengeance. A firebender’s calling, he finally understands, is to revere the flame, not command it. The realization settles deep in his soul, and he feels a pang at how disrespectfully he’s treated his element. 

But the dragons seem to bear him no ill will for it. He feels cleansed by their presence, and when he sighs, a bright flame unfurls from his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Any and all comments welcome.


End file.
